


Blind Date

by ImperiusRex



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Namor the Sub-Mariner (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Real World, Blind Date, Family Fluff, First Dates, First Kiss, M/M, Meet-Cute, Nervousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-15 16:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21256478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperiusRex/pseuds/ImperiusRex
Summary: Lorna and Wanda set up their recently divorced brother Pietro Maximoff on a blind date with Namor McKenzie.





	Blind Date

Sitting in the very fancy restaurant Pietro drums his fingers against the table top. His date was late which was quite rude of him. Even if Pietro actually cared about making a good impression he still thought it was rude that this McKenzie guy was taking his sweet time showing up. Of course it wasn't like Pietro was actually looking forward to this, it had been sprung on him at the last minute, just an hour earlier he had been sitting in his small New York Apartment about to settle in for a movie night with his pet turtle Mister Dibbles. Sure it wasn't the most exciting Friday night but didn't he have a right to mope about? He still wasn't over Crystal though they had divorced more than 10 months ago. Still she was the first person Pietro had ever really loved, her cheating had broken his heart and he spent so much time blaming himself. Wanda and Lorna were frankly sick of and so they had to slap some sense into him and apparently that meant shoving him out into the world on a date with some mysterious guy whom Lorna had known from a business meeting when he had hired Pietro's sisters as consultants. The pair of them had crashed into Pietro's apartment and chaos had ensured, ok more like Wanda unlocked the front door with the key he had given her but still it was crashing. He had gaped at them and their bags of clothes as Lorna shoved him into the bathroom and told he to take a shower and get ready for the date or they would kidnap Mister Dibbles.

So he had grudgingly complied, trying to a few different outfits before settling for a grey sweater and black slacks combo that was thick enough and meant he could do without a coat in the current autumn air. He had been unceremoniously shoved into an Uber, and sulked all the way to the destination. Now he glances about as he waits for his date, it wasn't that he didn't want to see anyone but the last few times he had tried, well one guy had been too talkative, and just kept yapping on and on about himself, the woman had seemed uninterested and cold. The third guy had pretty brown hair and quick hands, he had stolen Pietro's credit card and charged it up with a ridiculous amount of goods. Of course the police hadn't tracked down the thief but that LeBeau guy was definitely on Pietro's do not reply if he texts at 3 am list. Luckily he had the charges dropped so he didn't have to pay it all back but the goods that the thief had gotten from them were easy to liquidate and sell on for quick cash. Pietro had to hand it to him though, Remy had certainly known how to make an impression. So after that Pietro hadn't gone on a date for the last 4 months. He taps his pocket, it had become second habit to check that his wallet was on him these days and now he groans, he had left so quickly he hadn't had a chance to grab it. Seeing that McKenzie hadn't arrived he takes out his phone, and texts his sisters in the group chat.

**Pietro:** I don’t even have my wallet. I can’t pay for anything!

**Lorna: **You also can’t call a taxi or take a bus.

**Pietro: **That thought never even crossed my mind.

**Wanda: **Liar. Listen Pietro, we care about you and it took no small feat to get your date to agree to coming to this, he lost his wife a few years ago.

**Pietro:** You are setting me up with a widower? What am I gonna talk to him about? Hey, glad to see you finally out and dating after your wife died?!?!

**Lorna:** If you lead with that then you won’t get laid. Just talk normal… just talk about the weather! I don’t know! Just get LAID.

**Pietro: **I don’t need to get laid!

**Wanda:** BWAHAHAHAHA

**Lorna:** LMAOOOOOOO

**Pietro:** I’M FINE. Sex isn’t everything!

**Lorna:** I know that but PLEASE you need to get laid, just to freaking relax! You’re so grumpy lately.

**Wanda: **Well to be honest he is usually grumpy, but I guess you could say he is more grumpy of late?

**Lorna:** Grumpier? yeah. It’s annoying.

**Wanda: **It’s all that pent up tension, seriously not good for a person to be that tense.

**Pietro: **I’m still in this chat you know.

**Wanda: **Just have fun! Try something new and relax.

**Lorna:** Tell your date you don’t have a gag reflex.

**Pietro: **I hate you both.

**Lorna:** Love ya, dipshit.

**Wanda: **We love you too.

"Pietro Maximoff?"

Pietro nearly leaped out of his chair at the sound of the deep voice from just behind him, he quickly campuses himself and turns. He was slightly shorter than the man before him, so his eyes hit at chin level and he noticed what nice lips he had, of course noticing that first off made Pietro stare a bit more and then when he realized he was staring a soft blush came across his cheeks and he cleared his throat before finally looking up into the man's green eyes, which seemed amused at Pietro's actions. He hadn't known what to expect when he had heard the name McKenzie but it certainly wasn't the extremely handsome Asian man before him. He let out a soft Oh when he finally took in the man's beauty, the sharp cheekbones, finely arched brows and widow's peak only added to his attractiveness. He seemed out of place in the restaurant in that black suit. McKenzie seemed like he should be on the cover of a magazine laying about on a beach somewhere.

"I mean, yes, Pietro- I'm Pietro." He stammers a bit before remembering himself and smooths out his reply, "My sisters are under the impression that I need help securing a date but we can just tell them it was a bad idea. I only really came so you wouldn't be stood up."

"I see..." Namor fell silent, while Pietro had been checking him out he had also been giving Pietro a once over, the shock of white hair had drawn him to the man like a lure, he had spotted it right away when he had entered. Up close he could see the light blue eyes set in a handsome face, soft looking lips that seemed to beckon him. Namor hadn't expected this to be anything more than a dinner with someone.

"Well since we are here and I have not eaten since breakfast perhaps you would care to join me anyways? I hate eating alone." With that he smoothly reset Pietro's chair and gestured to the table. Only sitting when Pietro slowly sat down. Well maybe Pietro could stay for one meal, after all he hadn't cooked and all he would have to look forward to was greasy take out when he got home.

They ordered and at first the conversation was stilted until Pietro mentioned that his sister had threatened to kidnap his turtle to which Namor took great interest, he found that McKenzie had an aquarium in his home and also a fondness for creatures, where they be of the land or the sea. Pietro was surprised at how quickly the night passed they spoke about books and other interests. By the end of their dinner, they lingered over desert until finally Pietro saw how late it had gotten. He didn't want to make an excuse to leave but Namor had already called for the check when he saw Pietro looking at the time. He refused to let Pietro pay which was just as well since Pietro didn't have any money on him. Outside the night air had cooled the heated summer day as they walked. Namor had taken a taxi there, so he hailed yet another one to take them home. The drive home was quiet but not awkward. Namor had Pietro dropped off first, he stepped out of the taxi with him and walked him to his apartment building door. Pietro nervously looks at Namor's lips, unsure if he should go for it but the choice was taken out of his hands when Namor leaned it and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. His eyes fluttered close for a moment after it was over he chuckles embarrassed that such a small kiss could make his stomach do flips.

"Perhaps you will accompany for another dinner some day?"

"I wouldn't want you to eat alone."

Namor hadn't really smiled all evening but the corners of his lips turned up now and it makes his face softer, green eyes shining with amusement.

"I hate to do other things alone as well, but maybe someday you will join me during those actives as well." He arches one eyebrow and smirks.

Pietro rolls his eyes, "You work fast."

"I wouldn't want you thinking that I only want to eat with you, though I did enjoy our night."

"I enjoyed it too."

When he got back upstairs to his door his sisters dragged Pietro into his apartment so they could get all the juicy date details. Pietro had to admit when his sisters were right, they were right but that didn't mean he wouldn't give them hell. Pietro grinned as he rescued his turtle from Wanda's clutches and flops onto the couch to tease them for a bit until he finally gave up the goods and spoke about his evening. Mister Dibbles doesn't much understand what is going on but he is happy enough just to listen to the happy voice of the guy who likes to give him crunchy lettuce leaves every now and then as a treat.

**Author's Note:**

> From a prompt where Pietro and Namor go on a date.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated!


End file.
